


i know i'm gonna be with you (so i take my time)

by onlytakesataste



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytakesataste/pseuds/onlytakesataste
Summary: taylor swift songfic series----each chapter is going to be inspired by a different song, but together they all form one story.





	i know i'm gonna be with you (so i take my time)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Okay I've never written a songfic before and I'm not sure if I like it so far, but I think the structure of every chapter is going to be a bit different. It'll just depend on how the song works into the story :) I'm just real emo for tswift and I apologize in advance for not doing her justice.

_ There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles _

_ Same old tired, lonely place _

_ Walls of insincerity _

_ Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face _

_ All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you _

On a list of places Alyssa Greene wanted to be, James Madison High School freshman orientation was at the bottom of the list. School hadn’t even started yet, but Alyssa had already spent countless hours at James Madison. Somehow her mother was already president of the PTA, which meant that Alyssa spent her summer at the school helping get it ready for the new year. Now it was a week before her first day of high school and she was in the gym playing the part of perfect daughter and perfect student. Standing there, day-dreaming about being anywhere else, her mother’s voice brought her back to reality. 

“Alyssa! I need to go check on the National Honor Society booth. Hand out these flyers while I’m gone. And please _ try _ and look like you want to be here,” Mrs. Greene said, annoyance in her voice.

Alyssa reluctantly grabbed the stack of papers and plastered a less than sincere smile on her face. She watched as students wandered through the various booths set up, doting parents taking pictures of their every move, not wanting to miss a moment of their babies’ first moments of high school. These kids were going to be her classmates for the next four years, and Alyssa was less than thrilled. The people of Edgewater, Indiana weren’t exactly known for being the most accepting. Sure, they were accepting of the person they _ thought _ Alyssa Greene was. But what nobody knew, was that Alyssa Greene was different. She was a lesbian. This wasn’t new to her, it’s something she’s always known about herself. But at a young age, Alyssa learned this was something she had to hide. Maybe one day she could get out of Edgewater and be herself. But for the time being, she was anything but that.

With her stack of PTA information sheets dwindling, Alyssa let her eyes search the room, trying to spot her mother. Eyes wandering, her gaze was instantly drawn to the table set up for the JMHS band. There, standing next to an older woman with about 30 papers in her hands, was the most beautiful girl Alyssa had ever seen. She had short, curly blonde hair and light pink glasses. She wore high top sneakers, jeans, and a blue flannel. In an instant, the girl’s eyes flickered up to meet Alyssa’s own. Alyssa felt butterflies fill her chest, but the feeling quickly subsided when Mrs. Greene moved to stand in front of her. 

“Thanks, Superstar. I saw Kaylee and Shelby over at the Student Government table. Why don’t you go see what they’re up to.”

“Right. Yeah. Okay.” Alyssa mustered, still feeling a bit speechless. She began to make her way to her friends, but something inside her drew the brunette in the opposite direction. She didn’t know what it was, but something about the girl with the crazy blonde hair and shiny hazel eyes made Alyssa feel like high school wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  


_ Your eyes whispered "have we met?" _

_ Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me _

_ The playful conversation starts _

_ Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy _

_ And it was enchanting to meet you _

_ All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you _

“I don’t know, Gran. I’m not really into marching band. Maybe I’ll see if they offer a guitar class as an elective or something.” Emma Nolan was excited for high school. It felt like a fresh start. She never had many friends growing up, but she hoped that this new school year would be a time for her to find her place. More than anything, though, she hoped that high school would be the time when she could finally come out. She was tired of constantly hiding, what she considered to be, the best part of herself. Maybe this school was different. Maybe she could openly come out as a lesbian. The jury was still out on that decision, however. That would come in time.

Emma’s grandmother brought her to orientation. It always seemed like her parents had something more important to do than to be there for Emma, but she didn’t mind. Emma and her grandmother, Betsy, understood each other unlike anyone else. And right now, Betsy was determined to help Emma find her place at James Madison. 

As her grandmother was rambling on and on about the different music extracurriculars the school offered, Emma’s thoughts wandered. Suddenly, Emma’s gaze locked with sparkling brown eyes from across the room. This girl was gorgeous, with dark skin and dark curly hair, and the most perfect smile. Even though their eyes met for less than a second, for Emma it felt like hours. A tall woman moved to stand in front of the girl and Emma blinked a few times before turning her attention back to her grandmother. The blonde, distracted by the loud beating of her heart in her chest, interrupted her grandmother’s hard sell of joining the orchestra, “I’m going to get a glass of lemonade. I’ll be right back.”

Emma turned on her heel and made a beeline to the refreshment table, desperate to calm her racing heart. Grabbing a plastic cup full of mediocre lemonade, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Emma’s eyes were once again met with sparkling brown.

“Hi, I’m Alyssa. Alyssa Greene.”

Emma felt like the air had been sucked right out of her chest. Why was this happening? Emma had been meeting new people all night. Why did her nerves have to hit _ now _? Something about this girl, Alyssa, was different.

“Uh, h-hi. I’m Emma Nolan.” When Emma spoke, she noticed Alyssa’s demeanor shift slightly, almost like she was nervous too.

“I, um. Don’t think we’ve met yet and I figured I would introduce myself since we’re going to be, you know, spending the next four years together,” Alyssa giggled softly and averted her gaze to her feet.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I had to come over here to escape from my grandma. She’s dead set on having me join every single music related club this school has,” Emma laughed, some of her nerves starting to disappear.

“I get that. We haven’t even started freshman year and somehow my mom is already the PTA president. I wanted to sneak over to get away from her for a bit. She can be… a lot.”

Emma could see the stress of Alyssa’s words as they left her mouth. She didn’t know why, but Emma suddenly wanted to do anything in her power to take that stress away. Shifting down the length of the table slightly, Emma picked up two cookies, handing one to Alyssa. The brunette’s eyes widened before glancing over at the PTA table where her mom was standing. Alyssa grabbed the cookie and used her other hand to pull Emma out of the gym.

Emma looked confused so Alyssa was quick to speak, “My mom doesn’t ever really let me eat sugar, I can’t let her see me,” she smirked. Pausing briefling, almost as if she was trying to decide on the right thing to say, she continued, “Some of the classrooms are open, do you want to walk around and maybe find some of your classes?”

“I would love that,” Emma responded. She took out her phone and sent a quick text to her grandma, letting her know what she was doing. When she looked up, Alyssa was standing at the door with the softest smile on her face.

“Right this way.”

_ This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_ I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home _

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_ I was enchanted to meet you _

Neither of them knew how it happened, but after comparing schedules and finding all of their classes, the pair found themselves sitting in the (rarely used) auditorium of James Madison High. Conversation flowed so easily between the two girls, almost as if they had known each other for years.

It started out simple enough, with Alyssa explaining to Emma why she was already so familiar with the layout of the school, and Emma rambling on about how excited she was about her classes. However, as they walked through the hallways, Alyssa found herself asking Emma about her music, and Emma found herself letting Alyssa vent about her frustration with her mother. 

“Sorry, I know we just met. I didn’t need to tell you all that,” Alyssa said, lowering her voice as she swung her legs slightly in front of her from her position sitting on the edge of the stage. 

“No, don’t be sorry,” Emma assured her. “I get it. I don’t have the best relationship with my parents either. And it’s nice to actually be getting to know someone. It makes the idea of starting a new school a little less scary.”

Alyssa was about to speak again when she was interrupted by the loud ding of Emma’s phone. The noise seemed to pull both girls out of the trance of just being the two of them. Emma checked her phone and Alyssa saw a slight frown form on the other girl’s lips.

“It’s my grandma, she’s waiting for me in the car,” Emma said, disappointment lacing her words. She hopped off the stage and Alyssa followed.

“Yeah, I should probably get back to the gym to find my mom. It was really nice to meet you, Emma.”

“You too. I’ll see you on Monday?” Emma questioned as the girls walked towards the door of the auditorium, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Alyssa smiled. “Definitely. We can sit together in English.”

Emma let her lips curl into a smile as she pulled the door open. The girls said goodbye and headed in different directions, letting the events of the night sink in. As Emma walked into the crisp evening August air, her mind began to replay the events of the night. She mentally scolded herself for not getting Alyssa’s number, but she smiled at the thought of getting to see her in class on Monday. Emma did her best to hide the look of infatuation on her face as she pulled on the handle of Betsy’s car, opening the door. 

“So you made a new friend?” Betsy asked as Emma slid into the passenger seat.

Emma looked down, trying to hide the blush that spread to her cheeks. “Yeah, Alyssa. She’s really nice.”

Betsy looked at Emma for a long moment before putting the car drive and beginning to pull out of the parking lot. “I’m glad to hear that, sweetie. I think tonight was the start of a really great year.”

Looking out the window and watching the dwindling fields of corn pass by, Emma couldn’t stop thinking about Alyssa, sharp brown eyes were engraved in her mind. She couldn’t help but smile at the way Alyssa had been so kind to her, and how they had become so comfortable with each other so quickly. 

Emma was excited for high school. She had her fresh start, an amazing class schedule, a perfect locker location, and now she had her first friend. And with that, Emma was quick to remind herself to shake off any other feelings she might have. Alyssa was straight, and Emma wasn’t going to let her feelings get in the way of all of the good things that were finally coming her way. 

_ The lingering question kept me up _

_ Two a.m., who do you love? _

_ I wonder till I'm wide awake _

_ Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door _

_ I'd open up and you would say, hey _

_ It was enchanting to meet you _

_ All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you _

Alyssa couldn’t sleep that night. All she could think about was Emma Nolan, and she was beating herself up for that. Alyssa and Emma were _ friends _. She didn’t even know if Emma liked girls, and she wasn’t about to let whatever crush she had ruin their friendship. It was still so new, and Alyssa liked knowing she was going to know someone at school who wasn’t shallow like Kaylee or Shelby. 

Another part of Alyssa, though, couldn’t help but wonder if Emma _ was _ gay. The way she dressed, the little compliments she kept giving Alyssa, the gentle way she helped her climb onto the stage, th- _ no. _

“You can’t assume those things, Alyssa,” she thought, silently reprimanding herself for letting her thoughts wander to that place.

Rolling over, frustrated with her restlessness, Alyssa grabbed her phone and searched Emma’s name on Instagram. Quickly finding the other girl’s account, she hovered her thumb above the blue button with the word “follow” in the middle of it. Just as quick as she had found Emma’s account, Alyssa closed out of the app, not wanting to be overbearing on their first day of knowing each other. Not to mention it was 2 a.m., and what would Emma think if she saw Alyssa had been stalking her on social media at 2 a.m.? 

Locking her phone and setting in on her night stand, Alyssa closed her eyes and let out a deep breath that she hadn’t even realized she had been holding. She was happy to have a friend. A genuine friend who cared about her. She couldn’t tell Emma how she really felt, but she just hoped that somehow the other girl knew just how special this night had been for her. And the smallest part of her hoped that Emma felt the same way.

_ This is me praying that this was the very first page _

_ Not where the story line ends _

_ My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again _

_ These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon _

_ I was enchanted to meet you _

Emma found a seat in the middle of the classroom when she walked into English class on the first day of school. She took her notebook out and looked around the classroom. She wondered if Alyssa had changed her mind about wanting to be her friend. They didn’t exchange numbers at orientation so they hadn’t talked to each other since last week. Maybe Alyssa was just being nice. Her mom was PTA president, after all. She was probably just doing her duties and giving tours to everyone. As these thoughts flew through her mind, Emma tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face. Just as she was about to stand up and move to a desk closer to the back, the door of the classroom swung open and Alyssa Greene walked in. She was wearing a JMHS cheerleading uniform and her curly brown hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail on top of her head. Within seconds, Alyssa spotted Emma and her face lit up.

Shuffling across the room, Alyssa claimed the desk to Emma’s left. A sense of relief fell over the blonde in that moment. They were still friends, and there was no denying Emma’s excitement about that.

“Emma! How has your first day been?” Alyssa asked softly.

Letting out a breath, Emma answered “Really good, actually.” She paused for a second. “You didn’t tell me you were a cheerleader?”

“That’s because it’s not something I’m necessarily excited about,” she explained. “Trying out was my mom’s idea. It’s fun, I guess, but it’s not really my thing.” Alyssa shrugged, looking down at the burgundy and gold uniform.

The words slipped out of Emma’s mouth before she could catch them, “Well I’m not much of a football person, but I might have to come to a few games if you’ll be cheering.” Emma’s eyes widened and her face felt hot. “To support you, you know? Since you’re not totally comfortable doing it and we’re friends and-” Emma felt herself rambling but couldn’t stop. “I mean I think we’re friends? But if you’re not-”

At this point, an endearing smile was spreading across Alyssa’s face. “Of course we’re friends, Emma. And I would love it if you came to some games.” She reached out to place a reassuring hand on top of Emma’s own.

Emma’s stature softened under the brunette’s gentle touch. “Okay, cool,” Emma breathed. 

The girls turned their attention to the front of the room as Mr. Johnson began class, and Alyssa quickly pulled her hand away, realizing it may have been lingering for too long. 

Emma was trying to listen to her teacher as he went over the syllabus, but her mind was stuck on Alyssa. Okay, so, she definitely had a crush. But more importantly, she had a friend. This was just the beginning of Emma and Alyssa’s story together, they still had four years of high school ahead of them. So for the time being, Emma decided to just thank her lucky stars that they had met.

Before she knew it, the bell was ringing, signaling the end of class. Alyssa stood up quickly, “I have to drop something off in the office before my next class so I have to run. I’ll talk to you later!” The cheerleader slipped away, but not before sticking a post it note on Emma’s textbook. Looking down, Emma read the words on the pink square of paper.

**In case you ever want to study or something!**

**-Alyssa**

Under the words, Alyssa had written out her phone number. As she walked to her next class, Emma saved the number in her own phone so she wouldn’t lose it. _ Just. Friends _ . Emma told herself. They were _ just friends. _

Later that night, Emma tucked away her nerves and opened her phone.

**Hey Alyssa. It’s Emma :)**

**Letting me have your number is a dangerous game, Nolan.**

**Get ready for all the gifs.**

**Bring it on, Greene.**

  


_ Please don't be in love with someone else _

_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you _


End file.
